


Midnight puppy playdates

by trikxva



Series: We need to talk [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Puppy Love, clarke wants sleep, puppy, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: Clarke had been looking forward to a good nights sleep since she’d been incredibly busy at the art gallery for the past week, but all of that was thrown out the window as soon as she felt something lick her face. She opened her eyes to once again find Duck.Clarke groaned. “Bellamy! Stop playing with our puppy in the middle of the night!”Or the one in which Bellamy buys a dog and keeps playing with it in the middle of the night and Clarke just wants to sleep.





	Midnight puppy playdates

**Author's Note:**

> Eehhh, I guess this is kind of another part for ‘We need to talk about the Ducks’ 
> 
> I wasn’t planning on making this, but my ass gave in and I did it anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke came home after a long day at the art gallery expecting to find her boyfriend waiting for her on the couch. She was, however, completely wrong.

Instead of coming home to her lover, Clarke found herself coming home to an adorable puppy. It turned its attention towards her and stared up at her with big green eyes. Clarke felt a rush of happiness flood through her body. She’s always been a dog lover but she’d never thought of actually getting a dog herself, at least not yet. 

The small puppy came bouncing towards her, all clumsy and its little paws were all over the place. Clarke let out a small chuckle and dropped to her knees to admire the puppy better.

“Hi there beautiful.” The puppy barked in response and Clarke laughed in delight, little crinkles forming around her eyes.

She didn’t notice Bellamy coming into the room until he spoke. “I see you already met our new friend.”

Clarke’s head shot up and her eyes met Bellamy’s brown ones. “You did this?”

“Of course I did this. Who else?” He knelled down beside Clarke and together they petted the puppy that happily bounced around at their knees. “Princess, meet Duck.”

Clarke let out a full on belly laugh at the name. “Duck, huh? Still not over the duck thing?”

Bellamy grinned in return. “Oh no, I’m over it. Just thought it would suit her. Besides, it’s a nice reminder and a good story.”

“A good story indeed.” Clarke said.

They spent the rest of their evening playing with Duck, laughing and just generally having a good time. Clarke fell asleep happy that night.

Until, in the middle of the night, Clarke felt a weight covering her body. At first, she thought it was Bellamy who just happened to roll over a little too far, but then it barked. Yes, it barked.

Clarke opened her eyes, groggily. She expected to see Bellamy, but instead she was met with the sight of Duck.

Bellamy came rushing into the room. “Sorry, sorry, I was playing with her, but she just ran straight in her when she discovered that the door was open.” He took ahold of Duck and lifted her up and off of Clarke. 

Clarke couldn’t help but find it cute how Bellamy stood there, in just his sweatpants, Duck in his arms and a goofy smile on his face. Not to mention that his black curls were an absolute mess and he was wearing his glasses. 

He kissed Clarke’s forehead and whispered, “Go to sleep, Clarke.” With that, he left the room.

Clarke tried to go back to sleep, but without Bellamy there she just couldn’t so she got out of bed and joined Bellamy and Duck in the living room. She didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next time it happened Clarke had been looking forward to a good nights sleep since she’d been incredibly busy at the art gallery for the past week, but all of that was thrown out the window as soon as she felt something lick her face. She opened her eyes to once again find Duck.

Clarke groaned. “Bellamy! Stop playing with our puppy in the middle of the night!”

Bellamy came rushing into the room, a goofy grin on his lips. “I’m sorry, babe. It’s just that Duck has so much energy and she gets vocal about it.”

Clarke frowned and petted the puppy that tried to get her attention by pushing her little head into the crook of her neck. “How does a puppy get vocal about waning to play?”

“She whines!” he exclaimed and Clarke chuckled.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’ll just take her back to the living room and play with her for a few minutes. I’ll be back, soon.” 

He picked up Duck and was almost gone, but Clarke spoke, “I’ll come with, I won’t be able to fall asleep anyway.” she said, a little grumpy.

“Look, babe, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Bellamy tucked Clarke into his side and kissed her head. 

They played with Duck for the next 30 minutes. And, again, Clarke didn’t get much sleep.

Bellamy did keep his promise, though. He stopped playing with Duck in the middle of the night and Clarke was getting the sleep she needed.

It was only a few months later that Clarke woke up feeling sick. Her nose was stuffy, her head was pounding and she felt bile rise in her throat.

She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, falling onto the floor, in front of the toilet and throwing up. 

After a few minutes, she picked herself up and walked back to bed. She flopped down onto her stomach and turned her head to look at Bellamy, only to find him not there.

“Bell?” she croaked out and found her throat hurting. She frowned and prepared to drag herself out of bed, but was stopped when she heard little paws tripple into the room and then felt something jump on her legs.

Of course, Bellamy was playing with Duck.

“Come here, Duck. Come on.” Clarke whispered while patting the spot next to her and Duck happily patted over, flopping down next to Clarke.

The puppy had grown in the last few months, but she was still relatively tiny and as cute as ever.

Bellamy chose that moment to come rushing in an apology already on the tip of his tongue, but his words died in his mouth when he found his girlfriend and their pup cuddling in their bed.

Clarke turned her head to face Bellamy. “Why were you playing with her again?”

“I wasn’t playing. She kept scratching at our door so I decided to take her outside, see if she needed to pee or something.” Bellamy explained while closing the door and crossing the room and to their bed.

Clarke simply nodded, her eyes shutting. It was only then Bellamy realized how bad she looked.

He placed his hand on her forehead and discovered she was burning up. “God, you not feeling well?”

“Not really. Just wanna sleep.” Clarke mumbled while she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Bellamy nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see and climbed into bed. Clarke laid on her stomach so Bellamy turned on his side and reached over to Clarke, his arm covering Duck in the process and the pup nuzzled closer to Clarke. Bellamy pulled Clarke’s shirt up slightly so he could put his hand on her lower back, knowing that she loved it when he rubbed her back to lull her to sleep.

And he was right, because as soon as his hand started moving in circles, his nails lightly scraping across her lower back, Clarke let out a soft hum. 

“Thanks, Bell. I love you. Night Duck.” she managed to croak out before she fell into a deep slumber.

“I love you too, Clarkey.” he whispered, even though he knew she was long asleep.

He looked at the back of her head, blonde curls a total mess, Duck cuddled up in between them and Bellamy had never felt more content than in that moment.

 

He loved Clarke with everything he had in him, Duck included.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am so sorry if this sucked but I have the flu and considering I had nothing better to do, I wrote this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, my brain is really not working that well right now ahahahaha
> 
> Kudos and comments will, of course, be appreciated. I love reading your comments.
> 
> Byeeee xx


End file.
